


Pregnant Pumpkin Perusal

by glitterprison



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: ANONYMOUS PROMPTED: Prompt! Brooke and Peyton. Married, 2.5 kids*. Fluff.*See notes





	Pregnant Pumpkin Perusal

Brooke Davis never expected herself to fall in love with her best friend. It was slightly comical, actually, given their history. The pair spent much of their high school years fawning over boys, ending up caught in the same love triangle with the one boy they each thought they’d ultimately end up with. But, as it turned out, Lucas Scott hadn’t been ‘the one’ for either of them. They’d been ‘the one’ for each other.

By the time they’d figured that out though, Brooke and Peyton were well into their second year post college graduation, still struggling to figure out just what they were meant to do in this world. Brooke’s career in fashion was a wild success, and Peyton… well, Peyton was still making enough to afford a roof over her own head, but her music producing career hadn’t exactly taken off like she’d hoped. However, the brunette would be the first to admit to the fact that even ‘having it all’ when it came to one’s job didn’t guarantee overall happiness.

Something had been missing for the two of them. They missed their home in Tree Hill, that was for sure, but they also missed each other. They’d learned a lot about themselves over the years they spent apart. Each woman separately did a hell of a lot of growing up. Ultimately though, they’d lost themselves trying to navigate what they each deemed the perfect life, Peyton out in Los Angeles, and Brooke back east in the bustling city of New York. Living their dreams was great and all, but together they decided, it wasn’t everything; Not when they didn’t feel at home on opposite ends of the country. But that fall - the fall they reunited back in their hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina - they found themselves again, this time in one another.

To think that a simple phone call was the reason Brooke Davis was now standing in the middle of a pumpkin patch watching her pregnant wife navigate through a sea of orange with their four year old in the middle of October, years later, was kind of crazy. As this time of year always did, it took her back to that first fall she and Peyton spent together in their shared house in Tree Hill, the one they still lived in now that was about to become even fuller when their second tiny human arrived. It was one of those things Brooke wouldn’t have any other way, though. She loved their days full of perfect, blissful chaos.

“Momma” Anna, the four year old shouted, “Take a picture of me laying on all of these pumpkins.” The carbon copy of the blond had sprawled herself out among a group of them, her hands tucked behind her head as if she were lounging. Peyton laughed and pulled her iPhone from her back pocket, opening the camera and snapping a few photos of her daughter before returning it to the same spot.

“Alright, goofball. I thought we came here so you could pick out a few pumpkins to carve, not decide which ones you want to make a new bed out of,” Peyton said. Anna laughed at this, rolling off the pumpkins and into the bits of hay that was scattered amongst the patchy grass. Brooke caught up to the pair and helped the little girl dust herself off as she pushed herself back onto her feet.

Brooke reached for Peyton’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She couldn’t help but glance at her wife’s tummy every now and then, the mere sight of it making her smile. “I have an idea,” she stated after a couple of moments, letting go of the other woman’s hand to dig for her phone in her purse. It was her turn to play photographer now.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she called out to Anna. “Why don’t you grab that smaller pumpkin over there and go stand next to momma with it, and hold it in front of your tummy.”

Peyton was rolling her eyes at the idea before Brooke had even finished her sentence. She wasn’t surprised, and in fact should have seen some cheesy photo op like this coming; Brooke was full of these kinds of ideas.

Anna willingly obliged and grabbed the pumpkin Brooke had pointed to, moving to stand next to Peyton while holding it level with and in front of her stomach. “Why am I holding it like this?” She asked, innocently not understanding the reference her pose was making.

“I’m not lifting my shirt or anything, so don’t even try,” Peyton warned, earning a small chuckle and shake of her head from Brooke.

“Well, then at least put your hands on your stomach,” she tried.

Peyton rolled her eyes once again, reluctantly doing as her wife asked, belatedly answering their daughter’s question. “Because you holding the pumpkin there mirrors the baby that’s in my tummy,” she explained. Anna turned her head and looked Peyton over carefully, as if she were assessing the situation.

After snapping a few candid photos of the two of them, Brooke encouraged, “Now look at me and say cheese!” Peyton put on her best “natural” smile, while Anna perked right up and cheerfully echoed the phrase.

“Thaaaank you,” Brooke exaggerated once she’d taken the picture, closing the distance between the three of them. “Now you may carry on.” She silently thanked Peyton for her troubles by pressing a long kiss to her cheek.

“I don’t want to keep this pumpkin because it’s too small,” Anna explained, promptly dropping it at her feet. Brooke gasped, fearing she’d lose a toe or two in the process, but luckily it’d cleared both limbs before rolling off.

The next half an hour was spent with their eyes glued to the ground, partially in an attempt to find the perfect pair of pumpkins to take home, and partially to keep from tripping over and face planting on one of them. Eventually, Anna found two she loved and deemed the perfect size for carving and admiring. Two, rather than their usual one, because she insisted the baby growing inside of momma’s tummy had her own, which Anna would of course do the honors of designing and helping carve.

After paying, Brooke pulled the wagon and heaved them up into the car, not about to let her six months pregnant wife help no matter how much Peyton insisted. So, the blond took charge of getting Anna into the car, fastening the buckles on her carseat, and getting her settled with a book to look at for the duration of the ride home. 

“Mommys?” Anna prompted when Brooke and Peyton had both gotten in the car. The pair turned around to look at her almost in unison. “Do you think my baby sister is going to like her pumpkin?”

“I think she’s going to love her pumpkin,” Brooke assured her.

“I do too, especially because you’re being such a thoughtful big sister by picking one out just for her,” Peyton added.

At this, Anna beamed, kicking her feet in excitement as she turned her attention to the book in her lap. She couldn’t read yet, but she sure pretended to, making up her own story to go with each of the pictures that lined the book’s pages. Brooke’s gaze lingered on the child for a moment, only distracted by the feeling of Peyton’s hand resting on top of her right thigh. “I can’t wait to have two of them,” she told her.

It wasn’t often that Peyton got all verbally lovey-dovey, as she was the type of person who tended to express her love with her actions rather than her words. But with her hormones on a rollercoaster as of late, sometimes, she just couldn’t help but relish in these moments opposed to rolling her eyes at them - her typical reaction. “I know. I’m excited, too,” Peyton admitted, leaning in to press a light kiss to Brooke’s lips. “I can’t wait to have a little one running around who looks just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *I modified the number of kids. 
> 
> Do you have your own minific prompt requests? Send them to me at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com! And be sure to check the page - I write for more characters than just Brooke and Peyton! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
